


Details of the Deal

by CoilingThoughts, IceCladShade



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Contracts, Cum Inflation, Deepthroating, Demon Deals, Demons, Dubious Consent, How Not To Deal With Demons, M/M, Malik's Going To Enjoy It, Master/Slave, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Size Difference, Technically Consensual Body Modification, Urban Fantasy, body control, top to bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:28:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23482450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoilingThoughts/pseuds/CoilingThoughts, https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceCladShade/pseuds/IceCladShade
Summary: As it turns out, letting a demon make edits to a pre-signed contract is a bad idea.
Relationships: Aren/Malik, Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 4
Kudos: 211





	Details of the Deal

The lines of the diagram seemed to shimmer with heat, as though flames burned over them just out of sight. There was a light, too, though Malik couldn't put a name to the colour. He was sure they'd covered these kinds of details back in Summoning and Binding 101, but it'd been years since those old lectures, and he was working off his undergraduate notes.

Really, it probably wasn't the best idea to go summon a demon to fetch him the reagents he needed for his dissertation but, well, how else was he going to get a hold of them? With this economy, he had to sell half the products of his alchemy just to afford food and rent, and the other half for tuition. The university covered an array of basic components as part of the tuition fee, and he'd become a goddamn master at using what was available in novel ways to substitute for what he couldn't get, but for some things there just wasn't a replacement. Water from the Styx was amongst the best purgatives in existence, and a single vial cost a small fortune.

For a demon, though, it'd surely just be a matter of strolling down to the river with a damn bucket. Which was where this whole scheme had come from. A few weeks living on half-budget and he had enough to pay for the summoning reagents. He could have done an imp for nothing, but what he could find suggested that imps were considered pests in the cities of the Underworld, so sending one to the Styx ran the risk of the imp getting swatted, and him going through all the effort for nothing. No; a demonic citizen it would be, and the summoning was almost complete.

The words of the incantation were harsh to a tongue more used to Latin than Enochian, and it was with a sense of relief that Malik's evocation wound to a close, finally ending as he had begun, with the demon's name: Aren.

As he spoke the final words, the lines of the pentagram flared red and irrigo, and space warped and wavered above them like a heat-haze.

Through the wavering space, a large figure seemed to appear, as if at a great distance but coming nearer. Bright red skin and dark red hair were the first features the mage could make out, then the sleeveless black tunic, a blazon of strange glyphs Malik couldn’t read spread across the muscular chest. The demon’s arms, too, bulged with shapely muscle and ended in hands tipped with dark claws that glistened oddly in the witchlight of the pentagram. 

Finally, the figure seemed to arrive in the pentagram, stepping out onto the linoleum of Malik’s lab. His bare feet smoked faintly, and he spoke in perfect English, a pleasant tenor. “For what have you summoned me from my home, mortal?" His tone carried a hint of irritation. Malik knew that many demons were happy to be summoned, but others were less so, and could be difficult to work with.  _ Just my luck _ . He briefly contemplated speaking the words of dismissal - but no; getting the supplies for another summoning of this degree would set him back months. 

"I have the terms here," he said, reaching to his side to grab the neatly-typed contract on the table, unable to tear his eyes way from the demon's own. Somehow, even after all the illustrations in the books, he hadn't expected the demon to look so... stereotypical. He fumbled briefly, then got the paper in hand and held it out.

The demon reached out, his hand much larger than Malik’s and took the paper, glancing down for a moment to read it. Malik breathed, released for a moment from the spell of those gleaming eyes. The entity’s features remained blankly displeased.    
  
"Is this is really your offer, or are you playing very  _ expensive  _ prank?" Aren finally said.

"W-what's the problem with it?" Malik asked. "Y-you can make some edits, if you want." Something about those eyes - or maybe the demon's presence as a whole - seemed to steal his words away from him.

"You’re idiotic to think if a demon would go to the Styx for some incenses, herbs and fruit. Do I look like an azata to you?" Aren said. "Really, you'd have more luck going to the lower planes yourself than getting a demon to run your errands for this. I'll need to make some serious edits to even consider getting one item you want, let alone the whole list. "

"But it should be easy for you, right? You... you live down there already. I'm fine with some edits, though. You, uh, need a pen?"

"I have my own," Aren replied, opening a hand. There was a weird twist of perspective, and suddenly he was holding a pen, with which he began to write on the contract. "The banks of the Styx are a prestigious area; plenty of big shots around there. Better to avoid it unless you can match them." 

The demon paused momentarily in his writing, eyes widening fractionally. "Are you really stupid enough when dealing with demons not to know about the politics down there? Good thing you won't be doing much of that anymore.” A few moments later, the pen had reached the bottom of the contract. “There, that should be good now, and to finish..." He trailed off, signing with a flourish before holding the paper out to Malik. "I believe we have come to an agreement now. Yes?"

"S-sure," the student replied, taking the contract in hand.

The moment his hand it, a glowing cord unwound itself from the paper and snapped around both their hands before sinking into their skin and vanishing. 

"The contract is accepted and sealed. Pleasure doing business with you," Aren said with a smirk.

"A-and you too?" Malik replied.

"Well, we should be off then." Aren moved like lightning, stepping over the lines of the pentagram that should have confined him and wrapping an arm around Malik’s back, the force of it sending the human crashing into his muscled chest. Light warped, broke, and they were gone.

For a timeless moment, Malik felt as if he were falling, and the only thing in the world was the demon's warm presence pressed against him. Then substance returned, he was released and he stumbled away, disoriented and dizzy. He blinked against the spots crowding his vision - then blinked again, because what he was seeing couldn't be right.

Before him was a wall of glass. Through the great window, glimmering spires rose like the tips of a gargantuan forest. Some came to needle-points below the window, while others stretched above like tremendous tree-trunks. Thin, elegant bridges sprouted from their sides like branches, and the whole thing seemed to gleam with its own light in the shafts of golden sunlight shining down from above. Puffy clouds and shreds of mist floated and hung amidst the towers. Malik wondered, abstractly, just how high up they were.

He felt the demon’s presence move away almost instinctively, and turned to see. He was met with the sight of a modern-looking apartment. Two couches and a comfy-looking leather chair made a half-circle around a large television and entertainment system. Malik couldn’t help but notice a half-dozen games on his ‘when I can afford’ list in the neat rack next to it. Further back, a well-appointed kitchen sat witch granite worktops and a stainless steel fridge. A hallway led off behind that, with more door leading to places unknown.

"W-where are we?" he asked, disoriented now less by the transition itself and more by the sheer difference. What had even happened?

"My place. Where you so rudely took me from in your summoning," Aren said, moving to the kitchen and grabbing a shaker from the counter. He took a long gulp before continuing. "And from now on, your new home."

" _ My _ new home? Why'd you bring me here?" A sudden, terrible realization dawned. "We're not on Earth anymore, are we?"

"Nice observation genius," the demon said, rolling his eyes as he leaned against the counter. "We're in Xibalba, City of Shining Spires. And as for it being your new home, why don't you take a look at the contract you signed before letting me alter it?"

With a sense of foreboding, the magician unrolled the paper.

What had been a neatly word-processed document had largely been neatly crossed out with a pen. The section on his own benefits had been left as it was, but his concessions... They had been entirely replaced with the demon's neat handwriting. He looked closer. They were written in English, fortunately, so he could understand the words. As he read them, though, he almost wished he couldn't. With every line, his stomach grew heavier with dread. 

A year and a day's obedience to all the demon's commands, so long as those commands didn't endanger him himself. A year and a day's service to Aren, in all he desired. Inability to harm the demon for a year and a day. His own magic subordinated to the demon's will.

He was a slave. He'd signed himself into it, because he'd been  _ so damn stupid _ .

"A word of advice, for the future: Maybe don't go pre-signing contracts, then letting someone edit them. Especially ones that you’re planning on presenting to a demon," Aren said in a lazy drawl.

Malik didn't reply, slowly sinking to his knees. His mind was a whirl of panic, of half-formed thoughts of escape that died one by one in knowledge of the contract and its binding nature.

"Don't go overreacting,” Aren said in a carelessly comforting tone. “I could just as easily have kept you for a decade, or taken your soul like some assholes do. You just gotta do what I say for a year. Think of this as a lesson in not messing with what you don’t know.

Finally, Malik found his voice. "S-so, what, you're gonna make use of that year? You're a demon. Gonna... I don't know. Make me sacrifice virgins or something?"

Aren’s head fell back with an exasperated groan. "Please,  _ please  _ tell me that you know more about summoning than that," He said. "Ok, first, human sacrifice went out of style centuries ago, ‘cept for a few sickos. It helped that you mortals got less snooty about serving your god. So no, none of that. As for your tasks... I'll come up with something, cleaning or something maybe. I wasn't planning on getting a slave. Actually, tell you what, why don't you tell me what you can do for me.”

As soon as he heard the command, Malik determined not to answer. Maybe it would be a small, petty little rebellion, but it would be *something.*

His mouth moved without his will, though, and answered for him. "I can cook and clean. I know some magic and alchemy. I can do admin work for you; take dictation and such. I can serve you sexually. I don't have any other ideas right now."

Aren blinked. "Well... I was expecting most of that. The alchemy could be useful, and the sex..." He trailed off, grin turning mischievous. "Well, that's your idea. But if you want to," he trailed off, running a hand down his body before palming his crotch. 

Malik wrestled back control of his mouth. He couldn't deny that the demon was attractive, but... "I only top," he said. "I can do oral but..." His gaze was drawn to the front of the demon's trousers, where a more than noticeable bulge stretched the fabric. Suddenly, he felt like offering even that might have been a mistake.

"Well, let's see how skilled you are with your mouth. Hopefully you're better with your tongue that you are at negotiating contracts," Aren said, turning towards the hallway. "Follow me."

Malik climbed to his feet to follow, head spinning. How had everything changed this much in just a few minutes?

Aren opened one of the hallway doors, revealing a bedroom that looked like it belonged in a movie. A huge bed sat against a far wall, covered in dark purple pillows and covers. The lights were low and the room had a subtle scent of spices that Malik couldn’t place. Two more doors led out of it. Aren stepped in and sat on the bed, spreading his legs wide. "Strip."

Once again, Malik tried to resist the command. Once again, his body moved on its own, first pulling his t-shirt over his head, then kicking off his shoes and socks and stepping out of his jeans. Finally, he was left in just his boxers, and he realized with a start that he was hard. Everything that had happened had distracted him before, but now…

Aren took a moment to admire his new human, and he had to admit he'd gotten lucky. He was very attractive, with short, grey hair and bright brown eyes. Malik had a strong jaw and well defined, sharp face. His body was just as attractive. Strong, lean muscled limbs and a tight core, all rendered in a sun-kissed brown. He had slight pecs, but was built more like a swimmer or runner than a weight lifter. Aren's gaze locked on the human's cut cock - a reasonably sizable tool for a human at eight inches. 

"Very nice. Now why don't you come closer and help me undress?" He said, leaning back on his elbows as he watched the human.

Once again, Malik's body moved on its own, brining him closer to the demon until he stood between his legs. He sank to his knees, hands rising to the demon's fly and undoing them. It was almost a struggle to do so, given the tension the fabric was under. Once the fly was undone he retreated a little, holding the hem of the trousers ready to pull them off.

“Shirt first.”

"S-sorry." Malik quickly switched to the hem of the sleeveless tunic, slipping his hands underneath as he began to push it up, leaning over the demon as he did so. Every inch of red skin exposed looked hard as could be, sculpted in every detail. Though his relationships so far had mostly been with the cute twink type, something about it made his mouth water.

"It's fine. Keep going," Aren't said, sitting up and moving his arms so Malik could continue.

The tunic rode up over the demon's hard pecs, then was pulled over his head and off. It was at that point that Malik overbalanced, falling on top of the larger male.

A surprised  _ Oof  _ escaped Aren as Malik fell onto him. He took a moment to enjoy the fit body and hard cock rubbing against him before leaning back further. He spread his legs further and said "Enjoyable as this is, I'm still a bit overdressed."

"O-okay."

Malik climbed back down the demon's body, until he was on his knees again. Once more he took a hold of Aren's pants and began to pull them down, revealing what looked like a black jockstrap straining to contain what was within.

“Almost there,” said Aren. “Now, take that off and show me your skill.”

Looking at the jockstrap, another wave of apprehension washed through Malik. Still, his body moved without his input, pulling it off inch by inch.

The cock that was revealed surpassed anything he'd seen, even in porn. It wasn't fully hard, but even as it was it had to be at foot long and two inches thick. Two heavy balls hung beneath, each the size of his fist.

"N-no. No way." The human looked up at Aren, a pleading look in his face. "I-I can't take this. Literally can't!"

"Oh, but you will. You’ll make yourself take it, and love it," Aren said, his voice laced with power.

Malik could feel the magic of the contract binding him as his hands moved towards the immense shaft, starting to stroke it. His own magic rose in response, but rather than protecting him he felt it concentrate in his mouth and throat, spreading in a tingling tide. His mouth began to open of its own volition as he moved forwards, taking the tip of the demon's cock between his lips.

"Yesss," Aren hissed through his teeth, the warmth of the human’s mouth on his cock sending a tingle of pleasure through him. His cock grew harder.

Even just the head of the great manhood - demonhood? - seemed to fill Malik's mouth entirely. Then it grew even more, and he tried to pull off - to no avail. His body pulled him deeper, until the head was touching the back of his throat. Even through the strain, he found his dick growing harder still, and somehow just the feeling of his mouth being filled felt *good*, as good as if his own cock were being sucked. He thought of the magic binding him to obey the demon's orders. Did it go that far, to change what he did and didn't feel?

Aren groaned as more of his cock was swallowed by Malik. He could feel the human’s magic rise in answer to his command, and see the human’s cock throbbing as he sucked him off. "Seems you're enjoying this human. Why don't you try a bit more," he said, bucking his hips and shoving a few inches of his cock into Malik’s throat with little resistance.

Malik felt his throat stretch impossibly around the massive organ, accepting it deeper than anything should ever go, and knew what his own magic had done to him. He could barely think about that, though, as the sudden intrusion sent a blinding flare of pleasure through him. Were it not for the cock filling his throat he would have screamed. As it was, the sound came out as a muffled groan vibrating through the organ.

"N-not bad," Aren panted, breathless with arousal as his cock was held tight by the human’s throat. "A bit more than halfway. Let's see if you can take he rest." So saying, he grabbed Malik by the hair and pushed down until the human’s nose was pressed against his groin.

Malik's eyes rolled back in his head at the pleasure of being filled all the way, his face pressed into the demon's crotch. Somewhere, his mind compared the size of Aren's cock and that of his own throat and came up empty - it was the magic. Somehow, it had altered his throat into a... a  _ fuck-sleeve  _ for the demon's pleasure. That kind of high-level biomancy was expensive as fuck, the kind of stuff that you needed a full doctorate in medicine _and_ sorcery to do. It was impossible, plain and simple.

And yet, here he was, being used like a sex-toy for the demon's pleasure. He half-wondered if the modifications would still let him speak, and surprised himself with the inarticulate, strangled moan that tore from him at the thought.

"F-fuck Malik. You sure you're not a bottom? I've never had a top milk me like this before." He moaned, grabbing at the humans head as he began to pull him up and down his cock, using his throat as a fuck toy. Arens' cock throbbed thicker and thicker in Maliks' throat, he could feel his release approaching as the fucking grew more brutal. 

"Hope you're ready for this slut." He moaned, his thrusts growing slower and harder, fucking almost his entire cock, nearly eighteen inches, into the humans mouth. Saliva and pre-cum making it glisten. "TAKE IT!" He shouted, thrusting his entire cock back into the mage, his balls pulling up and releasing a torrent of demonic cum into him.

Malik’s eyes widened as the demon thrust all the way into him and began to cum. The semen being emptied straight down his throat was hot - actually hot, though thankfully not quite enough to burn. As the orgasm went on and on he felt as though he were being filled like a balloon, and air began to run short. His legs kicked feebly , but he found he couldn't even try to push the demon off.

"A-almost done" Aren moaned, his release beginning to taper off a minuet after it had started. He pulled Malik off his cock, making sure that at least a few bursts of seed filled the humans mouth, ensuring he'd get a taste of his seed. Seeing Maliks' cheeks swell with cum, he quickly pulled out, shooting a few ropes to paint his face and chest, the thick seed clinging to his form, glazing him in the sticky substance.

Malik panted heavily, tasting the heated semen as it fell in his mouth. He tried to speak, but found he couldn't. Air whistled wordlessly through the open tube that had been his throat. Slowly, it returned to its previous shape and he began to cough, but in those moments his cock jumped and wept precum between his kneeling legs.

"Shit, you're good," Aren said, leaning forward and patting Malik’s hair. When he pulled his hand away, he found it soaked with cum. "I could get used to getting off in your throat." He said, grinning.

"I-it was good for me too," Malik couldn't help but admit, his voice a hoarse whisper.

"Good. Then I hope you enjoy what comes next." Aren said, grabbing Malik and flipping their positions. The human now lay back on the bed while Aren stood before him. He lay his still hard cock, coated with saliva and cum, on the mages chest. "Just think of how good this is gonna feel inside of you," he said, one of his fingers circling around Maliks' hole.

Malik's eyes widened. Despite what had just happened, he couldn't imagine the massive organ fitting inside him at that end. In his mouth, sure, the magic had enabled that, but his ass? It'd practically take up all the space in his abdomen.

"Don't worry your pretty little head. I'm sure you’ll be able to take it," Aren said, his voice tinged with power. Sure enough, Malik felk his magic rise once more, tingling through his stomach. It was a strange feeling, almost like nausea, but the changes were accompanied by a weird euphoria that drowned out any discomfort. He lay bonelessly back on the bed, legs spreading as if by reflex as something warm and wet began to leak from his rear hole. The feeling of the internal changes paused.

In that moment, Aren drew his cock back and thrust it forward again, pressing its head against the human’s hole. At first he met the resistance of an unprepared ass, but a moment later he found himself sinking easily in. A slick fluid coated his cock, gushing out from his hole and easing the entrance. 

Malik could  _ feel  _ space opening up just ahead of the intruding organ. It hurt for the first moment the cock reached a new place, but in the next heartbeat there was only  _ fullness _ . Ahead of the manhood, the only thing that was even a little uncomfortable was a sudden feeling of emptiness which only grew moment by moment, but which was countered just as quickly by the continuing intrusion. Between the size and the magic, it felt as if the cock was warping his very body to serve it.

Aren slowly sank further and further into Malik, his cock moving along with the transformation that seemed to overtake his new fuck toy. Resistance fading as he pressed deeper and deeper into him, the body wrapped around his cock seeming to shift to be a perfect hole for him to unload into. "See, you can take it," he said, as he was finally fully seated inside Malik. He could feel his cock being milked and massaged inside him, a groan falling from his lips when his cock was clenched around.

In a mindless, breathless haze of pleasure, Malik reached a hand down towards his cock, desperate for stimulation, but was brought up short as his hand skated over his belly. What had been a flat, muscular plane was bulging noticeably outwards.

"You were a hungry slut," Aren teased, one of his hands rubbing against the bulging stomach. "So thirsty for cum and full of cock. I wonder how big you'll get."

Malik managed to claw back enough cognizance to answer. "'M not a slut. 'M a top."

"Really," Aren said, thrusting his cock into Malik suddenly and drawing a gasp from him. "I've never seen a top take this much cock, let alone get hard while doing so," he continued, hand wrapping around the humans throbbing shaft, pre-cum leaking from the tip as he gave a few teasing strokes.

"Ah!" Malik couldn't help but yell as Aren took hold of his cock, the organ seeming tiny in the demon's massive hand. He persevered, though. "I'm not a bottom!" Even as he spoke, though, his impossibly-gaping hole pulsed and constricted around the demon's cock, doing its best to milk it of a second load.

Aren placed his hands on Maliks' hips and flipped their positions again. The demon now sitting on the bed while the human was in his lap, impaled on his cock. "Really, you think that your still only a top when your impaled on me," he said, grabbing Maliks' shoulders and forcing him down his cock before pulling him up, slowly fucking into the hole that was molded to his cock.

With the new position and renewed fucking, the brief capacity for semi-coherent speech was banished, and Malik's words dissolved into a mess of yells and moans.

After a few minutes of light fucking, Aren pulled his hands away and lay back on the bed, his hands resting behind his head as he looked up at Malik. "Ride me."

Hesitantly, the human managed to pull his legs under himself and rise up a little way. Before long, though, he slipped and fell back onto the cock with a yell. His body kept moving, though, pulling the leg back into position and starting up a bouncing rhythm. Every time he went down on the demon's tremendous phallus he yelped as it filled him once more.

"Harder now." Aren said, starting to buck his hips up in time with Maliks' movement. His cock causing a sudden bulge to form every time the human was fully seated on him.

Malik's legs obeyed the command, going from a relatively-sedate rhythm to a pounding ride. If he didn't make a point of daily exercise, there was no way his legs could have taken the strain. His own cock bounced in the air before him.

Aren could see Malik's cock bouncing wildly, and see that his balls were pulling up slightly. With a grin he said, "Also, no cumming without permission slut, you can't get off today until I've loaded up you." He upped his pace, matching Malik thrust for plunge before grimacing. "Fuck, not enough," he said, grabbing the human again and repositioning so that Malik lay on his back with the demon leaning over him. Aren immediately set a brutal pace, a loud  _ slap-slap-slap _ filling the room.

Malik was all but screaming now, with what little air wasn't being pounded out of him by the demon's brutal pace. His cock was painfully hard, on the very verge of cumming, but it just wouldn't. His body, meanwhile, felt more like Aren's than his own, fucktoy for the other that just happened to have him attached to it. 

And, somehow, he loved it. His body was on fire with pleasure, and the forceful fucking filled a void he didn't know he'd ever had. He didn't need to - couldn't - think, or worry, or wonder if he was living up to some pornstar standard of the 'top'. He just was, and what he was was Aren's toy boy.

"F-fuck," Aren bit out, his thrusting growing harsher, the human’s ass stretching around his meat. He reached forward and grabbed his legs, pulling them up and pushing them down until they were pressed almost against the human’s chest, and his ass was brought up and exposed even more. From the new angle, he could see his cock pressing further into him, the bulge in his stomach almost comically large every time he bottomed out. The human’s head was thrown back, a constant litany of pleasure flowing from his throat. 

Aren felt his climax approaching, the milking of his new slave’s ass and his own brutal pace finally bringing him to the edge. His cock throbbed, and with a final harsh thrust, began to unload.

Malik felt the cock swell a little, pressing outwards against every tender centimeter of his hole. Then it throbbed, and the flood began. Just as before, the demon's cum seared his insides, stream after stream of it being pumped into his modified bowels. He could still feel the heat of the previous load, but it was only added to moment by moment by the new release. Malik's stomach began to swell and distend with the mass of it, but still his own cock refused to discharge, bound as tightly by the demon's command as by any cock-ring.

Aren's release went on and on before the seemingly-endless tide of demonic seed finally tapered off, leaving Malik looking several months pregnant from the massive amount of spunk that had been pumped into his body. With a groan the demon released the human’s legs and switched their positions again so the human sat atop him, cock jutting out below the rounded belly. "Cum."

With an inarticulate yell, Malik obeyed, cock bouncing as it squirted one, two, three spurts of cum onto the demon's abs before trailing off to a slow dribble. Mentally, he couldn't help but compare his own load to the demon's as he slowly sagged downwards, body drained of energy.

One of Aren’s hands moved through Malik’s cum, gathering it in one pass before bringing it to his lips and licking it clean. "Not bad, but we'll need to do something about the volume," he said, cupping cup Malik's balls briefly, as if weighing them. 

From there his hands moved to the human’s ass, holding him up and keeping him impaled on his cock as he stood and walked towards one of the doors. He quickly opened it reveling a large bathroom, a shower large enough for three men of Aren's size and a tub large enough for the same. Moving to the toilet, he positioned Malik over it, slowly pulling out his cock. "Now don't go making a mess," he said as his head slipped out.

Malik moaned as the cock was withdrawn and the massive load of cum began to flow out, his ass and whole lower half feeling empty and hollow. The muscles of his rim did their best to close up, but they were just gaped too far to do so, clenching on air and steaming cum.

Aren's fingers began toying with the gaping hole, dipping in as they were coated in his cum. While he toyed with the hole, helping Malik empty out, he moved to seal his lips over the humans, his tongue diving into his mouth in a passionate kiss.

Exhausted, Malik submitted to the kiss, letting the demon's tongue plunder his mouth.

Aren felt the flow of cum slow, and finally stop, as they continued to kiss. Once the flow had stopped he lifted the human again, carrying him back to the now messy bed. He dropped the human onto it, smiling at the light "Oof," before joining him, rolling onto his side and pulling the human into the position of little spoon.

The last thing that the magician thought, foggily, as sleep closed in, was that maybe bottoming wasn't the worst thing in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, comments are welcome, as are suggestions for what our duo should get up to next. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
